Kidnapped
by tayybugg
Summary: One night, Bubbles is patrolling the town when suddenly, an unexpected guest comes for her. Bad summary but the story is much better, I promise! Previously on my old page POWERPUFFFAN1996. Rated T might change later.. Depends on the reviewers. Mainly BubblesXBoomer but all pairings are in it. BlossXBrick BCXButch BunnyXBlair. PPnkG are in this along with my RRckB. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYYYYYY! It's me, POWERPUFFFAN1996! I forgot what my login information was on my other account soooo here I am! I'm EXTREMELY sorry about not updating on this story! I'm sure you guys hate me now... But, I promise that I will continue to update regularly. Any way, Read and Review. I'm revising the first chapter also.. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Bubbles P.O.V

"BUBBLES!" That was my oldest and most annoying sister, Blossom. "I'm going! I'm going!" I yelled back. "Well you should hurry and finish! You said you would make spaghetti tonight and I am STARVING!" And that was my older sister, Buttercup. She's the demanding one. I was about to walk out of the door when my younger sister, Bunny, stopped me. "I can see that Bloss and BC are starting to annoy you. Don't let it get to you sis," she said. "Thanks Bunny. You're the best little sister I've ever had," I replied. "I'm the ONLY little sister you've ever had," she laughed. I gave Bunny a hug and went out the door to start patrolling.

My sisters and I are 16 years old. We'll be 17 in a few months. Blossom is about 5'5". She has baby pink eyes with really long eyelashes. Her auburn hair has grown out a lot and reaches her knees with baby pink streaks on her side bangs. She has gotten great curves and fills out a nice C cup. So far, she is valedictorian of our Junior class at Townsville High and is the captain of the volleyball team. She's not as strict as she used to be. She actually has a life outside of school regardless of what everyone thinks. She knows how to have fun now, but, she also knows when it's time to turn the party down a notch. She loves pinks, reds, and whites. Everyone considers Blossom the "leader" and the "everything nice."

Next is Buttercup. She used to be so much of a tomboy, we thought she was a lesbian. Ha, we even sat her down one day and told her that we would love her no matter if she was a lesbian or not. She wouldn't talk to us for almost 2 weeks! Anyway, Buttercup is the tallest out of all of us. She stands at 5'6" and a half with good curves and a full B cup. She's also let her hair grow out to where it reaches her mid back. Her lime green eyes go great with her tan complexion and almost jet black hair with one green streak on the side of her hair. She doesn't really like the dark colors like she used to. Her favorite colors are now lighter greens to regular green, yellow, and white. Buttercup's also the toughest of us all. She is the captain of the soccer, basketball, slow pitch and fast pitch softball, and the swim team. She would have to be the "spice" out of us 4.

Then there was me, Bubbles. I'm the most girly of girly girls you could ever meet! I have Caribbean blue eyes with long, but not as long as Blossom's, eyelashes. I have NATURALLY bleached blonde hair that is now elbow length with one Caribbean blue high light to match my eyes. I'm the shortest of us standing at 5'3". I have the best curves of all of us and I am a B cup, slightly bigger than Buttercup. I am captain of the Cheerleading squad. We have been state champs 4 years running. I am also on the volleyball team as the Co-captain with Blossom. I'm the really sweet one, well I should be, considering I'm the "sugar" of us.

Finally, there's Bunny. I know what you are thinking. "I thought she was defective?" Well, about 7 years ago, we finally told the Professor about Bunny and he decided to bring her back. He concluded that we had used the wrong ingredients and instead, used the right ones. Bunny has neon purple eyes and chestnut-brown hair that reaches to her lower back with one neon purple streak in her hair. She's of average height standing at about 5'4" with curves that could almost compete with mine. She's also a low D cup. She is Co-captain of the cheerleading squad alongside me and Co-captain of the swim team. She is, however, captain of the girls lacrosse team. Bunny is a mixture of all the ingredients used to make us. She's super nice and sweet, but can also be spicy when it is needed.

CRASHHHH!

I heard a loud noise coming from the alley that was just below me as I was flying. I go down into the alley to see just what that loud noise was. It was very dark at the end of the alleyway and not even my super vision could see anything in it. "Hello?" I asked feeling kind of scared. I shot my laser vision at the end of the alley but I didn't hear any sounds of pain. Sensing that there was no trouble here, I turned around to go home but instead, I bumped into something really hard and fall to my butt. As I look up, I see this very handsome guy standing in front of me with bleached blonde hair like mine and ocean blue eyes. Out of sudden realization, I recognize this blonde haired guy as Boomer of the Rowdyruff Boys. He had to be about 6 inches taller than me. That would make him 5'9". His muscles were about the size of softballs and he had a hipster look going for him.

He was wearing a black wife beater with a neon blue and plaid shirt that was unbuttoned. He also had on black skinny jeans with neon blue Vans. He was just staring at me and I could tell he was checking me out. I was wearing a baby blue halter top with a white mini skirt and baby blue leggings underneath. I was also wearing baby blue ballet flats. I left my hair down and it was naturally wavy.

"Hey Bubbles. Did you miss me?" he asked with that signature bad boy smirk.

"No. I've actually ENJOYED your time away. How was hell with HIM?" I spat out.

"Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't be this way Bubbles especially since my brothers have your sisters," he replied.

I gasped. "Y-y-you're l-l-ying!" I accidentally stuttered out.

"Are we stuttering Bubbles? You're not scared of me are you?" he questioned.

"NO!" I yelled out.

He pinned me against the wall of the alley we were in and whispered in my ear, "You should be"

I was soo scared and right when he started to lean in towards me I made a run for it, but he grabbed my wrist and pinned me against the wall again and told me that if I made a sound he and his brothers would kill me, my sisters, the Professor, and everybody else we knew.

I kept quiet because I knew that he would do it. I was deep in thought and I didn't realize that he handcuffed me until he picked me up bridal style. I asked him where he was taking me and he just said "Some place special babe." then he looked me up and down in his arms and I knew that I wouldn't be coming home anytime soon. To make sure that I wouldn't go anywhere he poured Antidote-X on me so then I couldn't use any of my powers.

"Boomer this stuff stinks!" I screamed at him.

"Don't worry Bubbles. I will get this stuff off of you, or at least my new sisters will."

_'Boomer has sisters? I wonder who they are?' _I thought

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something go over my nose that made my eyes really droopy. Then suddenly everything went black.

* * *

**Hiiii! I hope everyone is enjoying my story! If you're not, go fall off a cliff.**

**Bubbles: tayybugg doesn't own me, my sisters, the RRB, or the PPNKG**

**Boomer: She does own the RowdyRock Boys (RRCKB) they are the PPG's brothers**

**Blossom: And in this story the PPNKG are the RRB's sisters**

**Brick: You will see them later in the story**

**Me: yay! anyway R&&R:)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bunny's POV

It's been 3 hours since Bubbles left to go patrolling.

"When is Bubbles gonna get here? I'm STARVING!" yells Buttercup.

"You guys, Bubbles has been gone for a long time now. Don't you think we should go look for her?" I asked.

"Nah. She probably just got lost on the way home. She'll be here in a little bit," said Buttercup.

"Buttercup is right. You know Bubbles forgets where she is and what she's doing at that moment a lot. She's fine," said Blossom.

I don't think Bubbles got lost. I know my sister. She would've called me if she was lost. Something has happened to her and I intend to find out what happened to her.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back later," I told them.

"Ok. But be back in 10 minutes. It's almost dinner time. Since Bubbles decided to desert us, we'll be eating leftovers," Blossom said.

I just nodded and slammed the door, a little irritated that my oldest sisters acted like they didn't care Bubbles hadn't come home yet. I flew off in search of my sister.

5 minutes have passed. I have been to every crack in Townsville and still cannot find Bubbles. Just then, I heard Bubbles talking to someone in a panicked voice. I used my x-ray vision and saw that Bubbles was pinned against the wall in an alley by some blonde guy. She seemed to be scared of him. I flew down to the ground and pinned myself against the wall beside the opening of the alley. I was just about to go and help Bubbles when suddenly, an orange liquid was poured on me and a cloth was put over my face while I began to faint. Just before I blacked out, I see a blur of purple and brown.

* * *

Buttercup's POV

It's been 5 hours since Bubbles left the house and an hour and a half since Bunny left the house. Blossom and I decided to go and look for both of them. We were floating above city hall when all of a sudden, this cold liquidy stuff was dropped on us and we started falling to the ground. Just before we hit the ground, two figures caught us. I look up to see who caught me and it was stupid Butch. As much as I hated to admit it, he actually looked kind of cute. DON'T TELL MY SISTERS I SAID THAT! He was wearing a dark green shirt with "BITE ME" in big black letters. He also had on khaki cargo shorts and green and black air forces.

"Brick! Butch! What do you guys want? And what was that stupid liquid you poured on us?" Blossom screamed/asked.

"Hahaha! You'll find out what we want later babe. And that was Antidote-X that we poured on you girls. It makes your powers go away for an entire week," Brick replied.

"And why would you guys wanna do a stupid thing like that for?" I asked Butch.

"Because we're kidnapping you. Boomer got Bubbles, Blair got Bunny, and now we got you Cupcake," he said and then winked at me. I hated that name with a passion.

"Where exactly do you plan on taking us, and how are we gonna get this gunk off of us?" Blossom interrogated.

"Don't worry Red, my sisters will get you guys all cleaned up," Brick said.

_'Sisters?' _Blossom and I thought.

"I'm not going anywhere with you guys!" I exclaimed. I then punched Butch in the face... bad move. It felt like I had punched steel! I think my hand is broken now. Great!

"Bad move Cupcake! I bet your hand is broken now! We're gonna take you guys to our place so we can get you cleaned up and fix your hand BC," Butch said.

I didn't feel like arguing with him at the moment and Blossom looked like she didn't want to start a fight seeing as they could drop us to our death since we didn't have our powers. I was pouting all the way to their house. About halfway into flight, I started to get tired and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'm proud of myself for all I've been doing in this story. I think it will turn out really good. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. During the summer, I don't go over anything that I might have learned at school. And if anyone was wondering, I will be a Junior this year! JUUUNNNIIIOOOORRRRSSSSS! Also, I'm about 6th or 7th in my class of 80! Anyway, Read and Review! Let me know what you think of my story so far! **


End file.
